Gravity
by gypsy season
Summary: It's Kaylee's first time up in space, and adjusting to the new Gravity gives her troubles.


_"And have you had much experience on a vessel like this?" _

"Never even been up in one before."

"You never been… how'd you like to?"

Kaylee had never flown on a ship. She'd seen ships, she'd fixed ships, she'd been inside ships, she'd let others inside her, inside ships, and she'd watched the ships take off, but she'd never done anything on a ship while it was flying, 'cept the times when she'd dreamed it.

Needless to say, she'd never felt herself being pulled out of a planet's gravity, only to be pulled back in by another kind of gravity. And having never experienced such a change, she'd never expected her legs to turn to lead and bring her down to the ground like a magnet on metal.

No sooner did Kaylee fall to the ground did her stomach wrench itself into a knot, and her breakfast came up and out onto the floor with painful heaves.

Her arms shook as she braced herself against the floor, and she prayed that none of the crew saw her like this. Would her weakness anger the Captain? Would the pilot turn around and dump her right back home?

Kaylee was faced with two options: Either she curled up on the floor until her stomach settled, or she got up and worked past the pain, because Serenity needed her.

As tears slipped down her cheeks, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, still tasting vomit at the back of her throat, and used the doorway to the engine room to pull herself up on her feet.

With legs that were heavy and crumpled beneath her, a stomach tied in horrible knots, and hands that shook bad enough to greatly limit her motor skills, Kaylee just managed to secure the engine before vomiting again. She sank to her knees, wrapped her arms around her stomach and let herself cry.

She was sure of her solitude, with the Captain off being captain, the Pilot on the bridge and the Second… with the Captain? No, actually, she now stood right above Kaylee, and held out a hand to help her up.

"You've never been up in space before," she said, sounding almost apologetic.

Kaylee nodded, and wiped her eyes.

Zoe, second in command to the Captain, put an arm around Kaylee's shoulder and led her out of the room.

"I owe you an apology," Zoe said once Kaylee was sitting on the table in the infirmary. "It's just so easy to forget someone hasn't ever been up in the black before."

"I just… I'm sorry, is all," Kaylee said, "Is what I wanted to do, and I do everything dumb, my first day up." As she spoke, Zoe stretched out the younger girl's forearm and slid in a needle. The girl winced, but turned her head away and looked at the wall.

"This should help with your stomach, and your nerves. I'll bet they're going a bit haywire right now." Upon seeing Kaylee's still-pained expression, Zoe decided to provide some comfort. After all, the girl had just left home for the first time. She couldn't empathize, but she could be nice.

"It happens to everyone on their first time. Doesn't mean you're weak."

Kaylee sniffled and shrugged. "You're not mad about it?"

"I can't blame you for anything, unless you don't get around to cleaning up that floor," She smiled, warmly, and Kaylee felt a tug at the corners of her mouth. "When you're through, take a look around the ship. Go wherever you like."

When she was with Bester, Kaylee had seen all around Serenity, but mostly just from passing glances on her way to someplace hidden and private to do what she and Bester wanted. The thought of getting a better look around the boat was appealing.

"Thank you, uh, sir? M'am?" Kaylee's cheeks flushed bright red, embarrassing herself because she had no idea what call anyone, save for calling the Captain 'Captain,' which was obvious enough.

"Zoe's fine,"

Kaylee had never flown on a ship before. She'd never expected to react so violently to it. She'd never seen a ship more interesting and full of potential than Serenity. She'd never seen a grown man play with toy dinosaurs, and she'd never met a Captain so in love with his boat. She'd come to love it too, just not yet.

Kaylee had never flown on a ship before, but she was positive she'd never want to stop.


End file.
